


The Worst Disguise

by InBetweens



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InBetweens/pseuds/InBetweens
Summary: Supergirl’s secret identity is hidden by a flimsy pair of glasses and Cat Grant sees right through them.





	The Worst Disguise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gertiemcfuzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gertiemcfuzz/gifts).



> I am such a HUGE fan of Gertiemcfuzz's work. I have been from the very beginning. So it was daunting and thrilling to have them as my secret santa requester. I hope that you will enjoy this story and it does justice to the prompt given. 
> 
> HUGE thank you to shipitlikeasteamboat for their help with this one even with the technical difficulties. All mistakes are still my own.

 

 

**Part 1 of 1**

 

It wasn’t like she was snooping. At least not on purpose. It was just that she had forgotten her glasses on the kitchen counter at home and her backups were nowhere to be found. Which wasn’t the only thing nowhere to be found. Her wayward assistant was missing…again. Cat rolled her eyes but continued her search through Kara’s desk for a pair of glasses she was sure the young woman kept for her. She was always able to pull them out of thin air, so why wouldn’t she think Kara had them stashed away. It was what made Kara a good assistant, expecting Cat to lose her glasses—which she did but would never admit to because she wasn’t supposed to need them at all, no matter how stylish! Damn her aging eyes.   
  
It was late and not many people were still in the office, but that didn’t stop Cat from hunching her shoulders and trying to hide as she went through her employee’s desk. She was sure there was an HR directive that she was violating somewhere, but she wasn’t looking for anything that wasn’t hers to begin with. She wasn’t stealing or trying to incriminate Kara,. She just needed her glasses!   
  
Cat attempted not to notice how much food Kara had stored away in her desk, especially the protein bars the likes of which only football linebackers should be consuming. It wasn’t as if Cat hadn’t watched Kara scarf down the largest and most grotesque looking sandwiches and meals in ten minutes flat over a dozen times. The girl could eat. How she kept her figure was not something Cat debated on often as she was far too jealous to think too hard about it.   
  
With a triumphant smile, Cat touched a pair in the very back of the third drawer she’d tried. Pulling the drawer out further so she could get a better look at her find, her eyes scrunched in question as what came to view wasn’t two or three pairs of Cat’s preferred brand, rather carbon copies of Kara’s own glasses. There were at least six of them. There was no way that Kara could afford that many pairs of prescription eye glasses on her salary.   
  
Cat picked up a pair of the half dozen glasses and brought them up to her face. She looked through the lenses and saw down to the desk as if she were looking through a glass window. There was no assistance with sight, no double bifocal lens making it easier for Cat (or Kara) to see a farther distance. There was just glass. Plain and simple glass with a lead rim.   
  
Cat hummed in question of why Kara would have so many glasses when they weren’t even prescription. It didn’t make much sense.   
  
But the time Cat wanted to spend on discovering why Kara had so many glasses, none of which would help her supposedly blind-self see, was cut short by the sound of the elevator dinging and her wayward assistant returning.

Cat closed the drawer and moved as quickly as her three times a week Pilates class would allow.

By the time Kara was making her way into the office Cat was just sitting back down into her chair.   
  
“Miss Grant, I got you another coffee,” Kara put the offered coffee on Cat’s desk with a smile and turned to head back to her desk. Cat watched the young woman go, her eyes—even without her glasses—zeroing in on the dust clinging to Kara’s backside.

 _“And Supergirl does it again…”_  Cat turned to the television behind her to see footage of Supergirl saving two construction workers from a collapsing structure.

Cat’s eyes widened at the scene and the matching white dust swimming around in the air around where the young super heroine had just saved those men. She quickly turned to look back at Kara just as she rounded her own desk to take a seat, with matching dust clinging to her burgundy pants.

Well, wasn’t this interesting?

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

It had taken Cat almost two days to come up with a plan. A plan, more so time to stop kicking herself for not realizing sooner that her wayward puppy like assistant was actually the Girl of Steel. Though, if she were being honest with herself, it didn’t matter. Whether Kiera was Kara Danvers or Supergirl, the woman was still…well she was still something special. Especially to Cat. No one, especially Kara, would ever know that, but it was enough for Cat to know it. To live it. But now, now she had to make Kara pay for her deception.   
  
It had taken a day or two for Cat to realize she wasn’t willing to just pretend that she didn’t know Kara’s secret. But she wasn’t going to outright tell the girl she knew either. No, she wanted Kara to squirm a little. Make her sweat.

So, she had a plan. And her plan was perfect. Now she just had to wait for Kara to come back from saving the world so she could implement her plan. Supergirl was spotted on the screens behind her saving school children from a crashed bus while on their filed trip.

Cat sighed heavily, wondering how she hadn’t realized Kara’s abrupt departures or disappearances aligned so neatly with Supergirl sightings. Whatever had kept her from realizing Kara was Supergirl, it was gone now. The proverbial cat was out of the bag.

When Kara arrived back at the office Cat waited several minutes, letting the girl get back into a false sense of security, before she called for her.

“Kiera…” Cat barely whispered the girls name, but wasn’t surprised when Kara jumped up from her seat, ipad in hand.

“Yes, Miss Grant?”

“That insipid Daily Planet article monger has done it again. Pulitzer prize they’re already whispering.” Cat growled at the very idea of it. “…all because of a little article done about millennials and their failing eyesight. Can you imagine?”

Kara stared at her like she had six heads, but formed a smile the moment it became clear that she was supposed to say something. “Uh…well…I mean, we are the technology babies and the glares from all the screens do hurt our…uhm…eyes?”

“So you’ve read the article and agree with her.” Cat tsked. “It truly can’t be as bad as what she’s saying. You wear glasses. What prescription do you have?”

“Per-per-prescription?”

“Yes, Kiera, your eyeglasses. What prescription do you have?”

“Uhm…well, they’re nah..ughmm…” Kara fiddled with said glasses as she stumbled for a response. Apparently, she’d never been asked what prescription she wore. Perfect.

“Oh, for the love of Prada. Give me your glasses.” Cat opened her hand for the items in question.

Kara balked, suddenly holding onto her glasses protectively as she took a half step back. “My, my glasses?”

“Did you suddenly develop a speech impediment, Kiera? Yes, your glasses. Give them here.”

“But, but…” Kara looked from left to right as if searching for an escape, her hand still holding on tightly to the side of her glasses. “They’re very fragile!”

Cat closed her open hand where she’d held it in the air and glared at Kara. “I will not break them.”

“Miss Grant, I just, I…”

“Chop, chop, Kiera, it’s not as if they’re… _fake_ …” Cat’s lips twitched the slightest bit as she said it and Kara’s eyes widened even further as she sucked in a soft breath.

“Fake? Hahahaha…no they’re not _fake_. They’re just…special. My eyesight isn’t that bad. I wear them for, for **reading**. I do a lot of reading here and at home and places. So, they’re not _fake_.” Kara assured through nervous laughter.

“Hmmm…well then, let me see them.” Cat challenged, eyebrow raising in question as she opened her hand again, palm up.

It looked as if Kara was going to give them up, her hand was inching closer* and closer to the rims.

“Kara, there you are. I’m sorry, Miss Grant, excuse the interruption. There’s a problem with the paperwork you submitted to HR for that open position. It’s missing the proper unit number. They need it before they can process it.” The intern from HR interrupted with a sweaty brow and nervous tick. He obviously wanted to be anywhere but here, especially when Cat’s gaze fell on him and he felt like he was being skewered. 

Kara cringed as she looked between the lowly intern and Cat. Cat dropped her hand from the air and waved the woman away, her plan wasn’t as important as actual business. “I’ll be right back Miss Grant.” Kara promised.

But she wasn’t right back. She was nowhere near right back. Either Kara was hiding from her, or the incident the lowly intern mentioned wasn’t as minor as he made it appear. Either way, it wasn’t as if Cat was waiting for Kara to return.

Far from it.

No, she was just... aware of her absence.

There were things she needed Kara to do as well. It wasn’t like Cat was watching the monitors behind her every few minutes to see if Kara had disappeared to save someone or something. No, she had just disappeared and the longer she was gone and quicker it became unacceptable.   
  
Cat had been so close. So very close, and now…now what was she to do? It wasn’t as if she could ask Kara for her glasses again. The moment was gone. She was just going to have to think of something else. Wait for another opportunity to oust Kara and her flimsy disguise.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

The next time Cat had an appropriate opportunity to ‘borrow’ Kara’s glasses was almost two weeks later. And it really wasn’t all that grand or planned out or even a legitimate try. It kind of just was there and she silently tried to communicate what she wanted, but what she got instead was far more precious than achieving her goal.

A lot had happened in those two weeks between her first try to oust Kara and this unexpected happenstance.

Leslie had gone and become a Supervillain with electrical powers. And an evil clone of Supergirl (Bizzaro—as Cat had dubbed her) had attacked and put National City on edge regarding its famous caped crusader.   
  
It had been a long two weeks, both for Kara Danvers and Supergirl. Yet the woman was still here, sitting in Cat’s office going over articles that needed to be put to print in less than twenty minutes. It was well past the end of the business day, yet Kara was still here, plugging away. If Cat wasn’t so tired and disappointed with what her journalists had come up with for this issue, she’d probably have smiled. Maybe.  
  
Cat took off her glasses and rubbed at her eyes, the strain to them from the squinting and glaring she’d been doing at the subpar work making her eyes burn.

“Here…take it before I change my mind.” Cat waved the sheet of paper at Kara. It had several red mark ups that Kara was going to have to edit before sending to the printer.   
  
“Last one…” Kara enthused as she handed Cat the last article for review.

Cat wanted to groan and kick her feet but instead she snatched the paper from Kara’s hand and held out her hand again.

Kara stared at the open hand in wonder, trying to understand what Cat was asking for with it. The only thing Kara could think of was to put her own hand on top of Cat’s.

Cat, who’d been rubbing at the corners of her eyes on either side of her nose, stopped what she was doing and turned, slowly, to stare at Kara. She looked at the young woman’s face, sheepish and innocent, down to where their hands were simply resting, one on top of the other.

Cat blinked, trying not to think about how warm Kara’s hand was in hers, or how she squeezed Kara’s hand in assurance when she noticed how nervous the young woman had become. She held onto Kara’s hand for one, two, three seconds before releasing it and picking up the last article to read. She said nothing of the odd moment they shared, though she did watch the younger woman walk back to her desk to complete the edits Cat had made with a fond smile.

Shaking her head, Cat focused in on the atrocious grammar of her best journalist and started marking away.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

The third time that Cat tried to borrow Kara’s glasses; it was truly just to borrow them. There was no agenda in ousting Kara. She had already tried that and miserably failed. Though she wondered how the young woman had created a double to take her place, Cat didn’t ask again. She didn’t try and single Kara out. She didn’t make comments about how she disappeared or how hot her coffee could be even when she was twenty minutes late in the morning. She just let it go, because if Kara was that desperate to keep her job and keep her identity secret, then it wasn’t for Cat to know until Kara was ready to tell her.

Cat hoped Kara would be willing to tell her sooner or later, but who knew with this girl.

They were riding in her car on the way to a meeting uptown where Cat had to give a rather important speech, but she had forgotten her glasses on her desk, and it seemed for the first time ever, Kara didn’t have a spare.   
  
“Let me see your glasses.” Cat requested.   
  
Maybe it would work. Maybe it would be enough for her to see the cards she’d written and could barely see right now.   
  
“Miss Grant, I can hardly see without them, I need them.”

Cat sighed, first they were just used for reading and her eyesight was fine. Now they were imperative for her to be able to see at all. Cat was going to issue a biting remark about Kara picking a story and sticking with it, but thought better of it. She took a deep breathe in and out.   
  
“Ray,” Cat opened the window to the driver and called his name. “stop at the nearest pharmacy or major chain drug store.”

“Yes, Miss Grant.”   
  
Within two minutes they were pulled over. “Run in and grab me a pair of reading glasses. And don’t be foolish enough to grab any ridiculous color ones.” Cat instructed as she handed Kara the company credit card.

  
“Right away, Miss Grant!” Kara nodded, toying with her own glasses as she raced out of the car to do as Cat asked.

Cat sat back in her chair and pinched the brow of her nose. One of these days she was going to get Kara to tell her the truth so they could stop playing these games.

One of these days.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

One of these days ended up being two months after the Myriad attack. As if Cat hadn’t realized that Alex Danvers and Eliza Danvers knowing Supergirl made it completely obvious that Kara Danvers was in fact Supergirl. But alas, everyone wanted her to play dumb and although she was far from it, she acquiesced to their unspoken request. Somehow her ‘not knowing’ made them all feel more secure. Far be it for her to take that security away from them.

It started when Supergirl came flying through her balcony window one night after a long battle with an enemy, and it ended with Kara Danvers sleeping soundly in Cat’s bed.  
  
The problem with all of these secrets and keeping them or not keeping them was that Kara wanted her not to know, so Cat merely pretended not to know she was Supergirl. She gave her an office by the elevators, emergency exit, and a direct route to the roof with no windows. She gave Snapper a warning not to question Kara’s absences a head of time, implying it was something far more important that he didn’t need to know about. He’d hated that of course, but Cat wasn’t willing to leave Kara completely unprotected. Not everyone was going to silently keep her secret without asking for anything more.

Cat kept Kara’s secret because she cared for the young woman. She cared enough to want to protect her and to stand with her against all odds. She trusted that Kara had her reasons for keeping her in the dark and Cat didn’t trust people lightly.   
  
It seemed though, that Kara did trust her. Trusted her enough to fly through her private balcony door of her penthouse while on the run and wounded. The crash had scared the life out of Cat but had her running to the sight of the incident with her heart somewhere in her throat. She’d just watched as Kara faced off against some unknown assailant that had glowing green weapons similar to the weapons Agent Danvers had used against Kara during Myriad while under its control.

Cat found Kara, dressed as Supergirl, sprawled out upon the floor of her private study. The door of her balcony broken and shattered. The wind was blowing the curtains high into the air before falling to blanket themselves over the injured Superhero.   
  
“Kara!” Cat gasped, uncaring that she’d said the woman’s name. There was blood seeping into the rug as Kara moaned in pain.  
  
Cat rolled Kara onto her back, cringing as Kara hissed in pain, her hands pushing against a wound on her side.   
  
“Stay here…I’ll be right back.”

“No…” Kara reached out with a bloody hand and grabbed at Cat’s hand. “…stay. Please…” Kara’s lips were slowly turning a shade of blue as she shivered. The air from outside was freezing, even for a superhero.

“Kara…you’re bleeding. I need to get something for the wound. I’ll be right back.” Cat brought Kara’s hand up to her lips and kissed her fingers. “I promise.” She swore, dropping Kara’s hand with a heavy heart and racing up and to her linen closet where she found towels and then ran to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit. She was going to have to remember to buy a more substantial first aid kit if this was the type of emergency she was going to be dealing with.

Cat kneeled down next to Kara, unafraid of the glass all around the hero. Kara hadn’t moved from where she’d first landed, surrounded by broken glass and splintered wood.  
  
Cat pressed a towel against Kara’s side, feeling tears prick at her eyes when Kara moaned in pain and jerked about upon the floor.

“Cat…” Kara whined her eyes squeezed closed.   
  
“Why aren’t you healing?”  Cat asked, noting with nausea how the blood just kept seeping into the towel.

“Inside…broke inside.”

Cat didn’t follow what Kara meant until she recalled the fight and how there had been a sword of some kind that must have broken off inside her.

“Jesus, Kara. Why didn’t you fly to your government friends?” They were surely more capable of helping her than Cat was.

  
“Too far. Couldn’t make it.”

Cat sighed heavily as she removed the towel from Kara’s side and swallowed thickly at the open tear in the Supersuit and in Kara’s skin. There was exposed muscle and Cat had to work incredibly hard to keep from fainting at the sight.

She could see the piece of the weapon, glowing as it was, inside the wound. “This is going to hurt like hell.” Cat warned, but before she could even try and get to the object she thought better of it. She jumped up from the floor and ran over to grab the decanter of bourbon off the bar and grabbed a half full bottle of vodka as well. She handed Kara the bourbon.

  
“Drink all of that.” Cat wasn’t even sure if it would work. But she hoped it would.

  
Kara tried to smile but it was more like a grimace. “Won’t work on me.”

“Well humor me anyway and drink all of it!”

Who cared that it was a two grand bottle of bourbon. Not her. She was too busy waiting for Kara to drink most of it in guzzling gulps before she poured the vodka on the tweezers and her hands.

Cat almost wished that Kara would just pass out so that she could do this without having to realize how much she was hurting her. Sadly, Kara didn’t pass out. At least not right away. So Cat listened as Kara screamed in agony as she dug into the wound with far less skill than any surgeon and grabbed onto the broken glowing sliver of a sword and pulled it out.

  
The second she got the piece out of Kara she threw it clear across the room and out into the hallway, where she’d pick it up later.

For now, she had an unconscious Kryptonian lying on her floor still bleeding. Though, the blood was far less than before. Her clothes, makeup, balcony door, and Persian rug were ruined, but Kara was safe and that was all that mattered.

Cat patched the girl up as best she could using the materials she had available. The wound was already on its way to closing as Cat was finishing taping it up.   
  
It took Cat nearly forty five minutes to drag Kara into her bedroom; (the closest room to her study,) change her into Cat’s oversized yoga pants and one of her ex’s T-shirts, and situate her on the bed, without aggravating the wound.

Kara looked almost like herself as she lay unconscious in Cat’s bed. Almost. The one thing she was missing was her glasses. And for once, Cat didn’t care.

 

-.-.-.-.-

 

“Mhmmm….” Kara moaned as she woke up, feeling like her head was going to split open. “Uuhhh…” Kara rolled over onto her side and curled up into a ball, doing her best to hide under the covers from the glaring sunlight. Normally she would seek the sunlight out, but not today. Today she wanted nothing to do with the brightness of the yellow sun.

“Don’t even think about it. I’m sure I’ve read somewhere that Superman gets his powers from the sun, and I’ve opened every shade and blind in this apartment so you’ll get sun no matter where you are. So you better not hide under those covers.”

Kara’s eyes shot open, “Cat!?” Kara looked down at herself and blushed when she realized she wasn’t wearing her own clothes and was apparently in Cat’s bed. “What, what am I doing here?”

Cat rolled her eyes, as if she would have taken advantage of Kara and gotten her into her bed any other way. The girl was beautiful and magnificent but it was obvious the only thing Kara wanted from her was mentorship, and for her to pretend not to know her secret.

“What’s the last thing you remember?”

“I…” Kara thought about it long and hard. “I don’t know. I think, leaving work?”

Cat hummed, “Well, you’re missing about four hours of time then. There was an attack on National City by some deranged meta human with these green, glowing swords. They attached you. You were wounded, with some of the sword still inside of you. You flew here, I had to play doctor, and now you’re waking up after being unconscious for the last six hours.”

Cat had dark circles under her eyes. She hadn’t gone to bed or slept much at all. Maybe twenty minutes here or there, but she mostly stayed up and kept watch over the slumbering superhero, checking on the wound every few hours to see its progress. The last time she’d checked, there hadn’t even been a scar where the gaping wound would have been.

“Miss Grant, I don’t, I mean, I…what?” Kara stuttered, her hand moving up to her face to fiddle with glasses that weren’t there.

"I couldn’t find your glasses. You didn’t have them on you as far as I could tell. Do you really need them, or is it just a nervous tick at this point to play with them?” Cat asked, her head tilted in question. Her exhaustion playing a large part in her disregard for their game. After last night, Cat was done playing this game.

“Miss Grant I don’t know what you me…”

“Please, Kara, save it. Did you not hear me when I said you flew here? More like crashed here, destroying my balcony door and rug. A very expensive rug!” Cat didn’t care one iota about the rug. She was far more upset over the fact that Kara had almost died last night. It was just easier to focus on the rug and the broken glass that she’d cleaned up during her insomnia last night.

“Miss Grant, I’m not Kara Danvers.”

Cat saw red. “Oh, is that so?”

Kara nodded her head lamely.

“Then I think you should go. You’re healed enough to travel. There’s nothing more I can do for you. Your suit is hanging in the bathroom. I cleaned as much of the blood off of it as I could.” Cat stood from the chair she’d been sitting in for the last two hours and made her way to the door.

“Miss Grant…”

“Save it, Kara. I don’t know what it is that keeps you from telling me the truth, for trusting me. But you seemed willing enough to trust me when you were  _dying_ , but now, in the light of day I’m some…untrustworthy worm that can’t be treated like a trusted ally when you’re life isn’t in danger and it’s inconvenient for you. I’ve known for a year who you are. A year! And I’ve done nothing but let you play these games. But I’m not playing anymore Kara!” Cat glared daggers at Kara, who shrunk back in the bed she was still laying in. Cat’s bed. Damn that woman for sleeping in that bed for the first time without her and damn that woman for pretending like she wasn’t worthy of this knowledge.

“You want to pretend that I don’t know. You keep doing that. But I’m not pretending anymore. You hear me? You almost died! Right in front of me, do you have any idea what that would have done to me?” Cat asked, furious that there were tears falling down her cheeks as she stared daggers at Kara who remained unmoving. “I’m done playing these games, Kara. I care far too much about you to keep playing them. And if you cared at all about me, you’d stop playing them too.”

 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Cat had come back to the bedroom to find Kara gone. Without more than a wayward thought Cat had called out for the day and was thinking of taking the next day as well. There were just times where enough was enough. And although CatCo was hers, it was her building and her office; she let Kara have it for the day, because Cat just wasn’t ready to face her without the possibility of firing her, just for shits and giggles.

For the first time in almost two years, Cat called in sick. She worked from home for the day and caught up on missed sleep sporadically.  She didn’t take any phone calls for the office and ignored those specifically from Kara’s line. 

If Carter hadn’t been with his father the night before Cat was sure there would be a lot more to explain. Hell, the broken balcony doors was going to be enough to explain to the inquisitive and intuitive young man. At least she had until 4pm when he was due to come home from school to figure out what to tell him.  
  
At nearly 1pm in the afternoon her security system buzzed. It appeared that the government agency that Supergirl worked for was there to clean house. Cat rolled her eyes and assured them she could have her own private architect handle the broken window, but she wasn’t in the mood to fight with anyone or see how long it would take Richard to come and fix the balcony door. Less for her to have to explain to anyone on just how her balcony door which was nearly 40 stories up in the air, had been broken into and smashed to smithereens.

So she let them in. She watched them like a hawk, making sure they only went where they were allowed. She would have to do a sweep of the house later to make sure they weren’t planting any bugs.  
  
Luckily for them all the balcony was fixed before Carter came home at 4:30 and they’d even gotten a decent rug replacement. It wasn’t nearly as soft as the old one, but it would do.

Carter was thrilled to have her home all day with him, and he helped brighten her mood considerably. By the time 9pm rolled around she re-thought taking tomorrow off and let her new assistant know she would be in tomorrow, bright and early.   
  
When there was a knock at her door at 9:30pm, Cat was slow to answer it. Security hadn’t buzzed anyone in; they would have informed her if they had.

“Mom?” Carter asked eyes half lidded as he peeked his head out of his bedroom at the incessant knocking.

“Go back to bed, sweetheart.”

Carter nodded and closed the door following her instructions while she went to the door and growled when she saw who was on the other side through the peephole.

“Go away, Kara.” Cat said to the door, knowing Kara would hear her.

Kara kept knocking and Cat threw a cautious look towards Carter’s room before she opened the door.

Kara blazed through the door like a mouse being chased by a cat and didn’t stop until she was in the center of Cat’s living room, forcing Cat to close the door and follow after her former wayward assistant.

She closed her robe around herself tighter and stood in the doorway of her living room, watching as Kara paced back and forth fiddling with her glasses on every other turn.

Cat waited, she could be patient when she wanted to be. Especially when she knew her silence was going to drive the other person crazy.  

“You weren’t at work today.”

“Very astute of you.”

“You didn’t answer any of my calls.”

Cat hummed her answer, not dignifying it with a verbal response.

“You can’t do this, Cat. It’s not fair.”

“What’s not fair?” Cat questioned, stepping into her living room. “I needed the day off. For a reason you’re well aware of, but are going to pretend you have no clue about. And I felt it was better for the both of us if I stayed home today rather than go into the office, see your smiling face, and decide it was time to fire you. Then that’s my prerogative.”

“Fire me!?” Kara squawked.

“I realized it was best for us both that I stay home.” Cat reiterated.

Kara continued her pacing back and forth without saying anything. Cat was losing patience faster than she’d like.

“If you’re just here to get a work out in, I can suggest several gyms in the area where you can go instead.”

Kara ignored her and stopped pacing again to look at Cat. “You said you care about me.”

“No, dear. I told Supergirl I care about _her_. You’re mixing up your stories now.” Cat watched Kara cringe at the distinction.

“Enough. Okay, please. It’s…you told **_me_**. I was the one in your bed last night. I was the one that flew to you because I trust you. You’re trust worthy and you’re not only an ! .s, of course I did then.t’s stewing about where carter is esrlieally when it’s convenient for me. You’re very important to me. And I’m sorry that this lack of affirmation has hurt you. I didn’t want that. I was just…I was scared. Of you and for you.”

“Of me?”

“The last time you told me you knew for sure that I was Supergirl you threatened to fire me. And you just did it again!” Kara accused. As if that was the end all of her reasoning for keeping Cat in the dark about her identity this whole time. To protect her job.

“No, there’s a difference. I threatened to fire you today because I’m bitter and petty. Not because you’re Supergirl.”

“But you did the first time!”

“Yes, of course I did then! Because I didn’t understand. I didn’t understand that you needed to be Kara Danvers and you needed to have a stable place to be on the day to day. I didn’t understand why you’d want to be my lowly assistant when you could be so much more, be doing so much more as Supergirl twenty four seven. But I understand now. I do.”

“Well…good. That’s good.” Kara nodded, turning away from Cat for a moment as she took off her glasses and wiped at the sweat on her brow.

Cat noticed the actual sweat coming off of the woman and stepped closer to her. “Are you alright?”

“No. I’ve been a nervous wreck all day. You weren’t answering my calls and Alex is mad that I came to you and it’s just, you were so mad at me this morning. And my powers aren’t working right, so I’m just very anxious and, and you weren’t there to keep me calm.”

“Well, I’m sorry your sister is mad at you for coming to me. If it matters.”

Kara smirked a little, “It does. You matter, Cat.” Kara came to stand directly in front of Cat, daring to reach out and take both of her hands in hers. “You’re one of very few people who matter to me the most. And I’m sorry, truly sorry, I made you feel like a worm for not trusting you all the time.”

“Well…your apology is accepted.” Cat smiled softly, noticing how blue Kara’s eyes were for the millionth time. “Your eyes look so much prettier when you’re not wearing glasses.”

Kara laughed softly as she took the glasses off and stared back at Cat, her heart rate picking up a bit at the way Cat’s eyes softened. “Better?”

“Much…” Cat whispered, cupping Kara’s cheek against her palm.

“You care about me…” Kara whispered, hoping not to break a part the moment.

“Yes, more than I should.”

“Me too. I care about you too. More than I should.”

Cat felt a smirk twitch at the corners of her lips. “Well, one of us is going to have to be brave at some point.”

“Yeah…I guess so.”

Cat rolled her eyes, “It certainly can’t be me. I’m the one in a position of power in this relationship, I couldn’t possibly be the one to step over the…”

Kara silenced Cat with a kiss. Both women smiling into each other as their hands found new places to rest while their tongues became acquainted in a new dance.

And to think, this all started because Cat couldn’t find her glasses.

 

**THE END**


End file.
